Pair of Slackers
by Rozozzy
Summary: Mimi and Dudley coast through life. Sort of. An insight into the Landgraab family.


**A/N:** I wanted to explore the dynamics of the Landgraab family in _The Sims Bustin' Out_ for console. Enjoy!

* * *

"Dad, where's Mom? I haven't seen her in days!"

"Yeah Dad, where's Mom been?"

Malcolm Landgraab slams the newspaper onto the end table that sits next to his favorite recliner, causing Mimi and Dudley to jolt. Malcolm rubs his temples and glares at his two children in disgust.

"You two little shits need to stop asking so many goddamn questions," he hisses. "I don't know where the hell your mother is. She just packed her bags and left. End. Of. Story." He picks up the newspaper from the end table so that it covers his face. "Now, leave me alone."

"She left without saying goodbye?" Mimi gasps, and tears start dripping down her face in a sputtering mess. Dudley collapses onto the floor, joining her in their mutual misery. Their wails fill the entire mansion, and Brigit the Maid steals a peek at the drama through a crack in the door.

Malcolm growls underneath his breath until he just can't take it anymore. " _Enough!_ " he snaps, and Mimi and Dudley fall silent. He releases an aggravated sigh. "What can I get to make the two of you _shut the hell up?_ "

Mimi and Dudley exchange glances.

"I could use a new dollhouse," Mimi says timidly, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She then turns her attention to the floor and sways her arms slowly.

"I've been wanting that new virtual reality set they just released in stores," Dudley pipes in as he wipes the snot off his face using the sleeve of his shirt.

"If I get those things for you, will you two go play by yourselves?"

Mimi and Dudley side eye each other.

"If that's what you want, Dad," Mimi says.

"Yeah, Dad," Dudley adds, "we won't bother you anymore."

Malcolm sighs with relief. "Good," he says, a bit more calmly this time. "I'll get you your shit by the end of the day. Now get the hell out of my sight."

Mimi and Dudley exit the room to find Brigit the Maid sweeping the living room. She gestures for Mimi and Dudley to follow her quietly. Mimi shrugs and proceeds to follow, and Dudley decides to trail behind. Brigit leads them into the kitchen and kneels down to meet them at eye level.

"You two need to stick together," Brigit tells them. "Malcolm can buy you all the shit you want, but he's not gonna look after you; that's for damn sure."

"You're not paid to chit-chat," Mimi points out. It's not meant to be rude, even though it comes off that way.

Brigit just shakes her head in dismay and walks away.

* * *

Mimi wakes up to find herself on the floor, some guy's arm loosely draped around her waist as he sleeps, empty beer cans scattered across the carpet. Her head pounds fiercely, and she resists the urge to puke all over the floor. She tosses the guy's arm off her waist and gradually stands up. She wobbles to a wall and leans against it, surveying the scene before her.

"Shit," she mumbles. She scans the room again. The room is full of strangers, but Dudley is nowhere to be found. Limousine tires screech from outside. Mimi whips her head to look out the window to see her dad stepping out. Her heart races. Mimi groans. " _Shit._ "

Malcolm's voice booms throughout, and everyone who was once asleep has snapped wide awake.

" _What the hell?_ " Malcolm shouts. "Get out! Everyone! _Get out now!_ "

The party guests stumble out of the room without a moment to spare. Mimi contemplates on sneaking out with the crowd, but there's no point. It'll probably make things worse. When the last of the party guests trickle out, Malcolm doesn't even bother to look Mimi in the eye.

"Sorry, Dad," Mimi says softly. "I'll go get Brigit to clean this all up."

At first, Malcolm doesn't say anything. His foot just taps against the floor in eerie monotony, and he folds his hands together tightly. "You're lucky I'm not expecting anyone over today," Malcolm finally says in a low hiss. "Otherwise I'd send your spoiled ass to military school. Pull this shit again and I'm taking away your car."

"But it was Dudley's idea!" Mimi whines in defense, but Malcolm ignores her, leaving the room without speaking another word. Mimi slumps onto the floor and screams once her dad is out of earshot. She picks up a nearby beer can and throws it as hard as she can across the room. It knocks over another beer can that was half-full (or half-empty, depending on your philosophy), and liquid spills onto the carpet.

Dudley staggers into the room with a chick on his arm. "Catch ya later, babe," he says to her. They exchange a sloppy kiss, leaving Mimi both repulsed and vexed. Mimi's fists tighten, and she slams them against the ground.

"Mmmm call me anytime," the nameless gal sputters out. The chick lurches for the door and Dudley closes it when she leaves. He acknowledges Mimi with a nod and gives off a lazy grin.

"That was soooome party, eh sis?" he slurs.

Mimi grabs a nearby can and aims it at Dudley's face. It misses, but it's enough for him to know that his beloved sister is none too thrilled about seeing him. Dudley frowns.

"Whoooa," he says, awestruck. "What the hell is _your_ problem?"

"Dad's mad at me because of _your_ party!" Mimi shrieks. "Now _I'm_ in trouble! _Thanks a lot._ "

"Why would Dad be upset?" Dudley asks, puzzled.

Mimi rolls her eyes. "Look around, dick-for-brains! This place is trashed to hell."

It takes a moment to process everything, but once Dudley does, he releases a heavy sigh. "Well shit, sis," he says. Dudley then winks at her. "Sucks to be you right now. Next time, don't get caught." He smirks and swaggers away. Mimi's eyes are piercing with rage and her mouth hangs ajar, appalled. She picks up another can and chucks it at him; this time, it hits his lower back.

"Didn't hurt," Dudley laughs, and leaves Mimi to sulk alone.

* * *

It's Mimi and Dudley's eighteenth birthday. Malcolm drops one house key into Mimi's hand and another into Dudley's.

"Pack your shit," he says curtly. "I want the two of you out of here in one hour." Malcolm turns around and starts to head for his room, but Mimi interjects.

"Dad?" she asks. "Where the hell are we moving _to?_ "

Malcolm dismisses her with a wave of his hand. "Alfred will take you there," he says, not turning to look at her, and he shuts the bedroom door behind him.

Mimi peeks at Dudley's house key. She puts a hand on her hip and pouts. "Seriously?" she says, giving an exaggerated groan. "Can't believe Dad's putting us in the same house. I've never had to share anything with you before and I don't wanna start."

Dudley shoves the key into his pockets and rolls his eyes. "We've lived in the same mansion together for eighteen years," he tells her matter-of-factly. "We share the same friend group. _And_ we share a birthday. Dumb bitch."

"Ugh, you don't get it," Mimi says, shooting him a glare. "It's the principle! Dad's _giving_ us both one house to _share._ Not the same as living together in the place we were _born in_ or having the same friends or being born on the same day. _Dickwad._ "

Dudley scoffs, "Whatever, man. I don't like it either. But if I were you, I'd get packing. We don't exactly have all day." He grumbles incoherently and disappears down the hallway. The slamming of his door echoes throughout the walls. Mimi remains standing, arms folded across her chest, and she draws a long breath before stomping down the hallway silently.

* * *

"Dudley."

"Whaaaaaat…?"

Mimi hovers over Dudley, who is hanging lethargically over the couch. She kicks away a pile of dishes and forks lying next to her, unfazed by the piles of trash that have accumulated in the last couple of weeks. "We're out of food," Mimi states plainly.

Dudley springs upwards and narrows his eyes. "Seriously? You're shitting me."

"Nope," is her curt reply, and she sighs deeply. "And you know what else? Tried ordering a pizza just now, and my card _declined._ Tried yours too, same thing happened. Looks like Dad doesn't want us using up all his cash." She scrunches her face. "Seems like we're gonna have to get jobs."

The expression on Dudley's face is pure bewilderment. "No way," he says, shaking his head. "I can't work! I've never worked! Oh god, what are we gonna do?"

Mimi whacks Dudley on the head with the back of her hand. He winces, groaning in pain. Dudley glares at Mimi, irritated. Mimi shoves him to make room for herself on the couch. Dudley scoots over. "We're gonna get jobs, that's what," Mimi repeats, eyeing him closely. "Unless you wanna starve to death. In that case, be my guest. One less mouth to feed."

"Well shit, sis," Dudley says meekly. "I dunno how to do things."

"I was reading the newspaper," Mimi says. "There are a couple openings for golf caddies. All we do is carry people's shit all day. I can sign us up. We'd start tomorrow."

Dudley sighs in defeat. "Fine. I guess that doesn't sound too bad. But in the meantime, what are we gonna do for food?"

Mimi flashes a toothy grin. "I sold your virtual reality set," she says slyly, and she darts off the couch, laughing, and she locks herself in her room before an infuriated Dudley can catch her.

* * *

The lights are low and the moon is high and the music is pumping out throughout the late night (or early morning, depending on your philosophy) with a kickass bass to boot. Mimi fumbles through a crowd of dancing people and crashes into someone, his drink spilling onto the floor.

"Whoopsie, sorry!" Mimi giggles. She wipes the sweat off her brow and staggers into an empty chair. "Ugh, it's so hot." She squints. "And… bright? The hell?" Mimi crooks her head to the source of the light, and sees flames radiating from the kitchen. She eyes it in disbelief. "I must be seeing shit."

It's not until the smoke filters into the room and she starts coughing when Mimi gets a grasp of the situation. People start wandering towards the fire, pointing at it and screaming and shuffling around frantically. Mimi stares with wide eyes, in denial that this is real. Dudley's shoulder brushes up against hers as he slinks right beside her. He's scratching the back of his head and lets out a long whistle.

"Shiiiiiit," Dudley says. "I think I left the mac 'n cheese on the stove a little too long."

Mimi punches him in the shoulder. "You think?" she hisses, eyes blazing. "Dad's gonna be _pissed_."

Neither Mimi nor Dudley feel like calling the fire department. They wait out the fire. When it dies, some party guests leave and others crash onto the floor. Through the window, Mimi can see a limousine pulling up against the side of the road. Malcolm steps out and makes his way to the door. The knock is firm and slow and terrifying. Mimi sucks in a breath and kicks Dudley. He glares at her, but heads for the door anyways.

Malcolm observes the scene with an icy stare. "I'm not surprised," Malcolm says gruffly. His eyes wander over to Dudley, who is staring at the floor and twiddling his fingers. "Get out."

Dudley looks up, disbelief plastered on his face. "What?"

Malcolm whips his head and stares down Mimi, who gulps and holds her breath. "You," he says, pointing at MImi with his finger. Her heart skips a beat. "Get out too."

"Dad," Mimi blubbers, "I didn't start the—"

" _Out!_ "

Mimi and Dudley exit the house and plop onto the curb, waiting for their dad to come outside. Half an hour passes until they hear the door open and see his shadow cast down on their figures. Malcolm clears his throat loudly, signaling the two of them to stand up and meet him eye-to-eye. His arms are crossed and his expression is displeased, nothing new, but also somewhat indecipherable.

"I don't have you to give you two _shit,_ " Malcolm says apathetically. Dudley swallows. Mimi shuffles her feet. Malcolm huffs. "Count yourselves lucky. I'm giving you two one last chance. I have a place for each of you spoiled shits; so you can quit whining about having to live together. I'll even furnish it however the hell you want it. But I'm increasing your rent." Malcolm scowls. "You'll also be paying off the damages you made here. _Both of you._ "

Mimi opens her mouth in protest, but quickly shuts it.

"I'll be back in an hour," Malcolm tells them as he slides into his limousine. He shuts the door and rolls down the window. "We're leaving by then, whether you're ready or not." The window rises and the limousine rolls onto the road, disappearing into the horizon. Dudley glances at Mimi and cocks his head, gesturing at the door. Mimi nods, and they walk inside and start packing.

* * *

Mimi stands in front of the door to Dudley's trailer, almost knocking. She hesitates, draws a quick breath, and follows through. When there is no answer, she knocks again. Nothing. Mimi eyes the doorknob and tests to see if it's unlocked. It is. Mimi smiles and lets herself in, closing the door behind her quietly. Dudley is on the couch, flipping through channels passively, not even acknowledging his sister.

Mimi kicks a pile of dirty clothes as she walks over to Dudley. She puts a hand on her hip. "You didn't answer the door," she says, huffing.

"It was open," Dudley says, avoiding eye contact. "Why are you here? I haven't seen you in ages."

"Didn't you hear?" Mimi asks, incredulous. She shoves Dudley's legs, and he makes room for her. Mimi sits down and props an elbow on the arm of the couch. "Dad remarried."

Dudley stares at her blankly. "Is that it?"

Mimi frowns. "You don't care?" she asks. "Are you not even curious?"

"Nope," Dudley says, "and you shouldn't be either. C'mon sis. It's not like Dad gives a damn about us. I'm sure he only keeps us around and buys us shit because he feels obligated to, in a weird way."

Mimi sighs. "Yeah, you're probably right." She gets up. "I should go. Gotta get ready for that sick party tonight with the Tuttis and Fruttis. You're coming, right?"

Dudley shrugs. "Eh, depends if I feel like moving. You have fun though."

"You know I will," Mimi says, and she winks at Dudley before heading to the door. Dudley waves at her, and Mimi gives a small wave back before opening the front door and slipping out.

* * *

When Malcolm cuts them off, it doesn't come as an entire surprise. The surprising thing is why he hadn't done it sooner. But by then, Mimi and Dudley had been on their own, working-ish, and finding a way to survive. Even if it's struggling to get by, or having their stuff repossessed from time to time. By Malcolm, of course. (He always repossesses the fanciest shit).

They're sitting on the couch at Mimi's place, snacking on chips while mindless television mixed in with techno music plays in the background. Mimi leans back against the couch, feeling wistful. "You think he ever loved us at some point?" she asks, biting her lip.

Dudley laughs. "Who? You mean _Dad?_ " He sneers. "You gotta be joking. I bet from the moment we were born he wanted to get rid of us. Don't even dream of it, sis. Brigit the Maid is probably the only person who actually cared about us at some point or another." Mimi chuckles and playfully punches Dudley in the arm. He gives her a light kick, and for the first time in a long time, they're getting along.

 _Fin._


End file.
